


It's my life

by conbradtrisjames



Category: Big School (TV), Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conbradtrisjames/pseuds/conbradtrisjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah moves to Broadchurch, she's Danny and Tom's teacher. What happens when she meets D.I. Alec Hardy after a child's murder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Begins as diary entries, then becomes actual stories.

Wednesday, 23rd September 2013 

 

Dear Diary,

Have you ever felt like being awake is worse than sleeping? That you prefer the nightmares in your bed, rather than experiencing them in your head whilst awake?

I'm constantly a pain in the arse, I guess its because I've lost so much. I've lost so much that I don't think that there's a point in living anymore. Well at least I have heart arrythmia, I could blame it on that when I finally drop dead.

I have scars up my arms and demons in my head. Will I ever be able to live with myself? I want to be alone, but I want someone, is that normal?

Everyone I work with, hates me, I don't blame them, I hate me too. Thanks for listening to my stupid rants.

                 

                           Alec Hardy ~~~~

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,   
Does life get better? Honestly, I don't think it does, because lately, life sucks. 

I sometimes think, 'why am I still here?' But I can't bring myself to leave my messed up life. I've worked in a high school, where pretty much everyone hated me, I don't blame them to be honest. 

Sometimes I wonder, will I fall in love with someone who ACTUALLY loves me for who I am and actually understands me, unlike the men I've been with before. 

I guess I've been rather sad lately, so thank you Diary for being the only person who listens to my idiocy and puts up with it. 

 

Sarah Postern

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!


End file.
